This Is Not How I Remember You
by Turtle-TotCrazy
Summary: Human TMNT fic, After Being separated for 10 years, the two brothers finally find each other again, though noticing how one another has quite change, and having to get to know each other all over again, no matter how hard it may be.
1. Chapter 1

**-Please Read!-**

**This story was uploaded a couple months ago but my old account got hacked and my stories where deleted and user user names changed :c**

**But I did have my story's still saved on my pc so I'm going to re-post them! Also some people got confused with how the story was going so i have changed it, to what i was going to post first before i changed my idea c:**

This is based on TMNT 2003, Also it a human TMNT fic :3

I do not own TMNT, Nick does! 

This chapter is sort of a Prologue/ introduction that's why its so short :I

* * *

They were both only young toddlers when it happened but they remember it like it happened only yesterday. The car crash, which changed their lives...

One brother heading into a normal life, adopted by a normal family,

The other going into a life of having to change the way he was, completely, only able to be himself when he was alone.

These two kids where named Michelangelo and Leonardo. The brothers where separated after the car crash, in which sadly their parents did not survive. Both where adopted by completely different people, not to mention the completely different reasons in why these people adopted the brothers.

After they were separated, they never got to see each other again. Leo, who was now 11-years-old, he was going to school, hanging around with friends like they had known each other for years, going to school wasn't the best for him, unlike it was for his friend Donatello, though the reason for this had nothing to do with lessons or teachers, it was to do with this teen named Jack, he was basically the school bully if you put it in that way. Jack had been bullying Leo and his friends for the past 6 years now, even though Leo could stand up for himself, Jack would usually take it too far by bringing _Mikey_ into it by … _reminding_ Leo how he'd never see him again, Leo didn't even know how Jack knew about that, but he did. All the teasing and talk of his little bro made him think if he was even in New York any more.

In which he was, though Mikey was home-schooled, he was only 10-years-old and was not allowed to go to a public school until a certain age. According to his _farther_, he was allowed to go to public school when he turned 15. He hated this as much as all the training he had to do, all the late night mediation lessons he had, he hated that if he disobeyed he'd get hit, or shouted at.

But what he hated the most, was having to do it all alone, he had no friends, he only had these bloody stuck up ninja's that where normally wondering the corridors chatting quietly and staring at him.

By the time Leo was 16, Jack had left there school and coming to school knowing he was not there felt great! He had also started a privet ninjitsu class. The class was small, only had 3 kids, the sensei was Called Hamato Splinter; he was Donatello's and Leo's other friend, Raphael's Farther. Don and Raph where obviously the other 2 students, the three of them started the class when they all turned 12.

Mikey was now 15, the age he had been waiting for a long time now. Tomorrow he was starting high school!

He was just sitting on his bed, waiting… His _father_ was going to come and tell him that he could finally go to school, Mikey had heard him talking about it a few days ago, but did not want to tell his _father_ because he want him to say it to him, to make sure he was not dreaming, he was surprised that he actually heard it, he thought his father was the master of ninjitsu, but he knew it was going to happen when he turned 15 anyway, though he was still shocked and excited. Now as if on cue he heard footsteps outside his room, he got ready, making like he was not expecting anyone. Suddenly the door opened and he was facing his … _father_.

"Oh, ahh, good morning Master Saki" Mikey bowed...

* * *

So yeah as i said this was the Prologue/into so next chapter will be longer!

Please Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay next Chapter, at the ready c:

Hope you like it, it is longer this time as i said it would be ;D

**OH! the Italics are Mikey's thought's!**

I do not own TMNT, Nick does!

* * *

He was just standing outside the class room waiting to be intruded, while mentally throwing up because of the nerves_ I know it, I'm so going to throw up!_ he thought. He had not been to a public school in almost ten years now. He remembered the last time he was standing in a place like this, it was with Leo. After bringing up his brother, he wondered what type of school he went to or even if he was in one. Suddenly bringing him out of his thoughts he herd his name being called from the other room, indicating it was time to go in.

All of sudden he was hesitating whether to go in or not, but then the door opened and the teacher was practically dragging him into the room.

The room was silent and every one was staring at him, this was making him mentally throw even more now. The teacher did the usual "new student, be nice, talk" then sent Mike to a seat near the back while he was having a celebration with himself for not having to speech once. When he got to the seat he sat down and studied who was in his class.

Then someone poked him and he turned to face this kid with dark blue eye's, dark brown hair, a rather thin but bulky figure and seemed to be a lot taller than him.

"Your Saki's kid right?" He said.

"Ahh, yeah, why?" Mike asked.

"Eh, no reason, you seem alight, want to come hang round with the gang when we get outta here?" He asked pointing to the group sitting next to him.

"Ahh, I don-" But was interrupted before he finished.

"Michelangelo, Zachary, what would you two be talking about, would you like to share it to the class?" Again the whole mentally throwing up came rushing back as everyone was again staring at him, but at least he knows who he was talking to.

"Oh, hah sorry Miss just showing Mike what to do" Zack answered.

"Hmm, if you say so" Then she carried on with the class.

After this Zack just winked at Mike and they did not speech again the rest of the lesson.

It was now there first brake and Mike was trying to find Zack's gang still not sure if he should actually be hanging out with them. Then someone bummed into him.

"ahh, whoop sorry about" He said.

"It's fine" Mikey answered in a smile.

"oka- Hey! Aren't you the new kid, Michelangelo?" He asked a little excited.

"Heh,yeah that's me, but call me Mikey"

"Oh okay, well my name is Leonardo, but everyone call's me Leo." Mikey paused.

Leo realised this then grabbed Mike's arm and took off, with Mike still in grip, to a more privet place. "Ermm Leo?"

"Sorry but I need to know something… ahh, Y-you're not Saki's real son are you?"

"What!? … O-of Course I am, w-why would you ask that?" he answered still a little stunned at the question._ Why would he ask me that!?_

"Well... You ahh, you look nothing like him or do you ac-" but he was cut short by an annoyed voice.

"Oit! Mike there you are, why you with Leon" Zack said looking disgusted at Leo.

"Oh hey Zack, all I was doing is asking him a question, and it's LEO!"

"Yeah whatever, where are your two followers then, hiding somewhere." Zack smirked._ Two followers?_

"Yes hiding from your ugly face" Leo smirked and turned to Mike "Well im going, see you Mike!"

"Okay Leo see ya" He smiled at him and Leo ran off. _He seems oddly familiar, why though..._

After seeing how Zack treated Leo he had changed his mind and did not really want to hang round with them, so he came up with the best excuse he could think of, which probably was not even the best when said out loud, but come on, cut him some slack, it was his first in school, for at least 10 years now, so he has a lot on his mind, Getting away from this gang was only one of them!

"Well ah, I have to go now to Zack" Mike said walking backwards a little.

"Huh… and why is that!?" _why did he have to ask…_

"Oh, forgot my time table, I got to go get it so, like you know, so i know what i got next, so see ya!" He turned and walked away, speed walking really. As soon as Zack and that gang of his was out of sight he sighed and relaxed. Then another arm was pulling him, he looked up and saw … "Leo!?" _Geez he doesn't quit does he._

"So I'm going to ask this one more time and please answer in the truth okay, So, Saki, he is not you real father is he?" _Very persistent aren't ya Leo. Oh well I guess I can tell him he seems alright and strangely I have a feeling like I can trust him. Eh._

He sighed. "ahh, Okay, you got me, yup he's defiantly is not my real father. But, why ask this?"

Leo smiled then looked to the ground nervously, "O-okay, ahh, this is either going to sound really wired or you will know what I'm talking about… I have a little brother, his name is Mikey, I have not seen him for about 10 years now and all I wanna do is talk to him again, to see him again, to hear his laugh again and see him again, I want to hav-" but he was cut of … by a hug…_No wonder he seems so familiar, I found him_.

"I missed you to bro." Mikey said letting a tear run free, then Leo hugged him back, tight like he was never going to let go.

* * *

Yus as i said hope you like this chapter,

Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait guys ^^'

Thanks for the review's glad you like it so far! :3

**still the italics are Mike thoughts c;**

I do not own TMNT, Nick does! .-.

* * *

He lay on his bed staring up at the dark ceiling, still mentally pinching himself to wake up after the day he had just encountered.

"This isn't real, this whole day … it so didn't happen, it didn't, it couldn't have… I- I saw Leo… I actually saw him, I found him" He laughed to himself "I even made friends" He sat up and then stared at the dark wall.

"I saw Leo, I found Leo, heh … it was all real then" He said to himself as smile appearing on his face, but fell as soon as his father came into his room with a stern looking face. _Oh what have I done now..._

"Oh, ah good evening farther" Mikey said standing up followed by a bow.

"Michelangelo, tonight you will join a group of foot ninja for patrol, so get you gear on and grab your nunchaku from the dojo you will head out in 30 minutes, do not be late!" He stood there waiting for a reply_ Wait what… patrol! No way, finally it's been forever since the last time!_ He soon took the silence and shocked look on Mikey's face as an okay, then turned and left, but not before a warning of course "Let's hope I have made the right decision, do not let me down Michelangelo, I have... enemy's out there, that I want destroyed, so do your job and dispose of them. " With that he walked out._ Dispose of who? How the heck am I supposed to know who he is talking about, oh well guess I'll know when I get there._

_Hmm, I better go get ready then._ He headed to the dojo to grab his weapons and gear then ran back to his room to get changed. He was in his normal black top with the foot logo on the top left corner, that he always wore in the building, also wore some fitting black trousers to go with his top, then had his belt on his waste that held his precious nunchaku and some shurikens. Now he couldn't forget to put on his bandanna, which also happened to be black, letting his dark blonde bangs hang over the top a bit where the cloth was placed on his forehead._ Done! With 15 minutes to spear!_ He then sighed _but 15 minutes is too long to wait, I'm just going to go sit on the roof and follow when they finally decide to go on patrol_. Then he did exactly that, and went to sit on the building opposite the mansion.

Mikey was now just jumping, roof top over roof top, the other ninja had separated into groups, now Mike being Mike just decided to go on his own, for one he could handle himself and well he did not even like the ninja, they were very boring to him. He knows there not supposed to be loud or anything like that. They were on patrol. So yes he gets that but he still like a little chat then a now, even if it was whispered, but these foot ninja just don't talk, it's like they don't know how to, even back at the foot HQ they would not talk. So this is why he'd prefer to go on his own. _Boy! This is really boring I want something to do! Even if it means to beat some Purple dragon's. Witch sound quite fun right now, yeah I'll go find some, there is bound to be at least one robbery right?_

To Mikey's luck he ran another two blocks then found a robbery, and guess what, they were Purple dragons! _Yes! Finally! Some Purple dragons! Huh, never thought I'd ever think that. Whatever lets kick some purple drago- wait what the…_ His thoughts where cut of when he saw the Purple dragons where already getting a beating._ Aww man really! You gotta be kidding me. Wait I bet it's one of those group of foot ninja, It better not be…_ With that he went to the scene hiding in the shadows. The purple dragons where getting pummelled but not by what he believed to be foot ninja.

As soon as the group of Purple Dragon members where down, Mike saw who stood over the bodies and the realisation hit him that they where not Foot ninja but a single finger and certainly not a lonely foot ninja considering there was no sign of the Foot symbol anywhere. Mikey frowned and back a little more into the darkness, but his luck came washing all over him as he bummed into a dumpster that was directly behind him._ How can I be so stupid! seriously I knew that was there! I hope he didn't hear m-_ At the sudden noise the figure looked directly where the young ninja was standing. _oh...  
_

The anonymous person started to approach Mike. Every step they took, Mike would seem to be stepping back not even knowing he was until he bumped into the side of the building. Mikey stepped forward a little ready to just jump over the mysterious person and get away before anything happens, but as he went to do it he was pinned against the building again, though this time the figure had pinned him. As soon at Mike was able to see a slight glimpse of the person, he had to look once again, because he was sure the person pinning him to the wall was none-other than Raphael, one of Leo's friends who he had meet during today.

"Raph!?" Mikey exclaimed.

Mikey saw him frown and blink a few times as his name was said but then it hit him. "Mikey!? A-as in Leo's bro Mikey?!" He asked in pure shock. Mikey just nodded. "What are you doing out here Mike?!"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing dude!"

Raph frown a little "What, wasn't it obvious i was kicking some shell!" He said looking at the fallen gang members.

Mikey laughed "Shell? Anyway I was out with the foot and I-" He was cut short by Raph.

"The foot!? Wait, what you and the foot," He paused and looked at Mikey then saw the foot logo on his shirt, "Your a foot ninja?..."

Mikey suddenly saw a little anger in Raph's eye's and realised he was looking at the logo on his shirt. "well, ahh not really, I just sometime's go on patrol with them, why you so ... angry?"

Raph looked at him and realised he was frowning, "Im not its just- You, you with the foot, I just don't think its right, your not like them!" He paused once again and looked at Mikey. "Do you want to be a foot ninja?"

Mikey blinked a couple times looking down, not knowing what to say, then he looked at Raph again. "Well I do want to be a proper ninja, that's why master Saki is teaching me, but he is teaching me to be a foot ninja, though I don't think I really want to be one, I dunno, maybe I do, I really dunno."

"well you know what," Mikey tilled his head a little as in to say 'What?', Raph continued, "Maybe if I talk with my father, he will let you come to our dojo to train with us sometime." Raph really didn't know if his father would say yes, but he wanted Mikey away from that place, he did not know Mikey very well but from what Leo had told him and Don, Mikey was not right for the foot, not one bit.

Mikey's expression suddenly brightened as he had a wide smile on his face, "Really!?" he asked, Raph nodded and smirked, Mike looked down again, "but do you think your father will really let me?"

"I'm sure he will, I mean we let Leo in didn't we" Mikey laughed a little.

"Well then I'd be happy to come if I'm aloud!" Then he froze and and sighed, "But now that I think about it I don't think my farther will let me..."

Raph had forgotten about Saki, "well then we will have to get you in somehow wont we, maybe say you have school clubs after school?"

Mikey grinned and nodded "yeah I'm sure that will do!" Suddenly his phone buzzed meaning it was time to go back home, "oh, well i guess i better get back" he said rubbing his arm. _I don't want another burn..._

Raph noticed him rubbing his arm but took nothing of it, "okay then, see you tomorrow at school?"

Mikey smiled again "Of course!" Then he turned around and started to climbed the fire escape, "oh and say hi to Don for me would ya!" Then he was gone not even knowing he had been talking with the so called 'enemy' the whole time.

Raph smiled once the boy was out of site, "How does he end up with a group like the foot?..." He sighed, then he started to climbed the other fire escape and head home himself.

* * *

Yay another chapter done! c:

Please review~


End file.
